Technical Field
The present invention relates to a panel joint structure.
Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open (JP-A) No. 2013-136076 discloses a panel joint structure wherein a pair of panels each have a flange and the flanges are joined to one another. Furthermore, a cross-sectionally substantially semicircular shaped bead is formed in each of the pair of flanges, and an air passageway (air vent hole) is formed by the pair of beads. Because of this, when the pair of panels are electrodeposition coated in a state in which the panels have been joined to one another, air between the pair of panels can be vented from the air passageway.
Furthermore, after the electrodeposition coating of the panels, usually a seal member is applied to distal end portions of the flanges to thereby seal the gap between the distal end portions of the flanges in order prevent the inside of the pair of panels from becoming wet with water.
In the panel joint structure described above, in order to enhance the air venting effect resulting from the air passageway, it is effective to enlarge the cross-sectional area of the air passageway. To achieve this, the cross-sectional area of the air passageway can be enlarged by enlarging the height dimension of the beads, for example. However, in this case, the distance between the pair of beads increases, so the air passageway can no longer be sealed by the seal member at the distal end portions of the pair of beads.
The cross-sectional area of the air passageway can also be enlarged by enlarging the width dimension of the beads, for example. However, in this case, the length of the joint portion at which the pair of panels are joined to one another becomes shorter. For this reason, there is the concern that the joint strength between the pair of panels will become lower. Thus, it is desired to make the panel joint structure into a structure that can ensure sealedness and joint strength between the pair of panels and can enhance the air venting effect resulting from the air passageway.